edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ed Bandicoot
Ed Bandicoot is a fan fiction based on Crash Bandicoot and ''Ed, Edd n Eddy. ''It was originally conceived by an anonymous user on March 23, 2010. It was picked up by user Edd Shwartz about three years and two months later. The plot has changed slightly but all of the characters remain the same. Plot Dr. Edeo Cortex and his assistant E. Brio have created a humanoid bandicoot with mear samples of DNA, along with Eddybro Kong, Jonny Roo, Kevinstripe, and Nazz Bandicoot. The anthropomorphic bandicoot, codenamed Ed Bandicoot is placed on a special circular platform. The platform creates a cylindrical cyan barrier to keep in "intelligence radiation" to give Ed Bandicoot the chance to speak. After the treatment, Ed shows no sign of greater intelligence, so Cortex announces it to be a failure. E, Brio states that it could be possible that the Bandicoot's brain capacity could no withhold the information; ergo, it had to eliminate some information or even block out knowledge to save room for memories and other functions. Edeo dismisses this saying, "There's no way there could be a design flaw in your, err, um; I mean, my invention..." Cortex then procedes to chase Ed until he falls out of the castle. The Narrator interrupts the flow of the story to inform the audience that Dr. Edeo Cortex was preparing "some treatments for Ed's girlfriend Nazz bandicoot that were too inappropriate for the targeted demographic." Ed Bandicoot goes through several levels. He is greeted by "Uka Aku Uku Aka" who is ready to inform Ed of several important things including the meaning of life. Of course, Ed makes it obvious that he cannot possibly comprehend such advanced subjects by immediately calling Uka Aku Uku Aka "Plank Plank." After wondering through the woods for hours, Ed and Plank Plank find Rapu Rapu, who tries to smash Ed Bandicoot; however, Ed dodges every single one of Rapu Rapu's attacks and jumps on his head fives times after each wave of Rapu Rapu's attacks. Ed continues through a construction site, and finds Jonny Roo, who is trying to discover a way to create TNT crates at will. Ed annoys Jonny Roo with unnecessary questions, and Jonny Roo attacks, but is no match for Ed. After delivering a riveting speech to Ed, Jonny Roo discovers Ed wasn't even paying attention. The narrator interrupts again to inform the audience that the speech they heard "was in fact heartwarming, but Ed has to save his girlfriend." This only takes about five seconds, so it is completely pointless, and unbeneficiary to the plot. Ed finds Eddybro Kong at a trailer park... right after Kong gets off the phone with his boss, Dr. Edeo Cortex, who now wants the Bandicoot dead. Eddybro tries to throw spiked spheres at Ed, but is no match. Eddybro Kong falls into the lava, because of the sheer shock of "losing to such a loser." Ed continues through a cul-de-sac only to find Kevinstripe waiting for him in the candy store. Unlike the previous opponents, Kevinstripe uses a real gun. Unfortunately, he doesn't get to use the real gun on Ed for very long, because he is informed after Ed's first successful hit that guns are not allowed in the show. He is then quickly beaten by Ed, in only three more hits (four total) without it. Ed treks through the Park, climbing up a long pathway (the same one from the second park level of Ed, Edd n Eddy: Jawbreakers! ). Ed discovers E. Brio and battles him, as well as dodge his green and red potions which jump out of Brio's beakers before jumping around the entire room. The narrator interupts again to imform the audience that "Ed fought E. Brio in his giant monster form, but it was too expensive." This doesn't make much sense considering this isn't a movie nor an actual video game. Ed procedes through a Junkyard, (which, for some strange reason, was built right next to the park), to the castle built in the middle of the Junkyard, the island, and the entire Western Hemisphere. The last claim is completely impossible, even if it is ''a video game. Before the final showdown between Ed Bandicoot and Dr. Edeo Cortex, the narrator gives a lenghthy introduction as Ed and Cortex stare at each other. Ed then informs the narrator that Ed and Nazz are technically sisters, due to Ed and Nazz both being created by Edeo Cortex. The narrator is so embarrassed by this that he leaves the room, leaving the rest of the story without a narrator. Cortex tries throwing bombs, (which shoot red lasers in four directions), and shooting green rapid-fire pellets with his laser. After throwing bombs and shooting pellets, Cortex charges an instant-kill, unblockable, unavoidable blue blast from his laser gun. This is right before Ed jumps on Cortex's head. The pattern repeats twice before Cortex is defeated. Ed and Nazz head back to the Cul-de-Sac to live peaceful lives as brother and sister. It is unknown if there will be a follow-up based upon ''Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back or if this will remain a one-shot series. Characters *'Ed Bandicoot- '''Ed replaces Crash. *'Dr. Edeo Cortex- 'Eddy replaces Dr. Cortex. *'E.Brio- 'Edd replaces N.Brio. *'Nazz Bandicoot- 'Nazz replaces Tawna. *'Plank Plank- 'Plank replaces Aku Aku. *'Kevinstripe- 'Kevin replaces Pinstripe. *'Eddybro. Kong- 'Eddy's Brother replaces Koala Kong. *'Rapu Rapu- 'Rolf replaces Papu Papu. *'Jonny Roo- '''Jonny replaces Ripper Roo. Trivia *Dr. Edeo Cortex created these anthropomorphic monstrocities in the following order: Eddybro Kong, Jonny Roo, Kevinstrike, Ed Bandicoot, and Nazz Bandicoot. *Cortex's pattern includes throwing four bombs, shooting a ray of pellets, throwing four more bombs, shooting pellets, and doing his "death move." *Eddybro Kong breaks the fourth wall by complaining about not getting a better part in this fan fiction. Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Crossovers